Love Sees No Difference
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel's ex-boyfriend comes back and says some hurtful things to Ally, he learns a lesson and Rachel comfort her cousin with another valuable lesson.


**This story was bugging me and so I finally wrote it down. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel and Ken Smith. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love Sees No Difference**

Ally was walking from the library to the Grant Mansion to hang out with the guys when she heard an engine and looked behind her to see a very flashy yellow corvette pull up beside her and she looked at the driver, recognizing him to be Ken, Rachel's ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, you're Rachel's cousin, huh?" he said. "Hmph. Doesn't matter who you're related to. Oh wait, you're not even really related to her. You're just a little orphan who has no place here in this town and someday you're adoptive parents will regret they adopted you."

Ally was shocked by the mean things Ken was saying. "That's not true!" she said.

"Oh, it is. Do you know why Rachel broke up with me? Because she only cares about herself," said Ken, getting out of his car and coming around to talk to Ally. "She only cares about herself and not you."

* * *

Only a block away, Rachel had grabbed Rook's arm and pointed out the window. "That's Ken," she said. "What is that slime ball doing here?"

"Let's listen in," said Gravattack and Rook turned on the outer microphones on the truck. They all heard Ken's words to Ally and all three became furious, forgetting that they were on patrol. No one talked to their family like that and got away with it. Rachel looked at Ken's car.

"Gravattack," she said in a commanding voice. "Destroy his car."

The gravity-manipulating alien didn't argue and did so. Ken was shocked when he saw his new car crumble before his eyes as the green energy surrounding it destroyed it. Ally giggled as she knew what had happened and wished she had a camera for when Rachel came out of Rook's truck with a look on her face that could have made holes in steel buildings.

"Ken Smith," said Rachel icily. "You shouldn't have come."

"Why not?" he said. "I was just telling your cousin about you."

Rachel surprised both Ken and Ally when she grabbed that boy by the jacket lapels and slammed him down hard on the crushed car, her blue eyes looking very angry now as she slapped Ken hard across the face and punched him hard too. "I heard every word you said," she spat. "And you're going to pay, you little brickjerk!"

Brickjerk was Rachel's word for people like Ken who were idiots. It was an insult that mean that person was a jerk with a head full of bricks (in other words, that person was stupid).

Rachel now picked Ken up by the shirt collar and threw him to the ground, only Gravattack caught him with his power and tossed the arrogant boy into a nearby raspberry patch.

Now, if you've picked raspberries before, you know that they have good-sized thorns on the stems of the bush and were very painful if you got them stuck into you.

Sure enough, Ken was yelping in pain as the thorns pricked him and he had a hard time getting out. The owner of the raspberry bushes came out with a broom in her hand. It was Miss Amelia, an elderly lady who owned a clothes shop in town. She was nice to everyone, but if she felt a punishment needed to be handed down to a naughty child, she'd do it. The parents didn't mind as they felt their child could learn from whatever punishment Miss Amelia handed out.

Now, she beat Ken with the broom. "You disrespectful little boy!" she shrieked. "Look what you've done to my raspberry bushes!"

Ken didn't get to answer as he tried to run, but Miss Amelia was still spry and agile for a woman in her eighties and chased him, making her she spanked him good with the bristles of her broom. Rachel, Ally, Rook, and Gravattack all laughed at the scene and Rook turned on the video recorder on the dashboard of his truck, catching the hilarious video on tape.

"Well, I think Ken won't be back to bother us again, not with his ego that badly wounded," said Rachel.

"I can't believe Miss Amelia can run like that," said Gravattack. "Doesn't she get tired?"

Rachel laughed lightly. "From what I've seen, no. She keeps herself in good shape," she said.

Ally didn't laugh this time as she looked down, upset. Rook noticed and glanced at Rachel and Gravattack, who both looked concerned. "Ally, you know what Ken said isn't true," said Gravattack.

Ally just turned away and Rook drove them all back to the mansion. Rachel took Ally in her arms and carried her to the living room where Heatblast and Four Arms were. They looked up and their faces became concerned when they saw a sad Ally in Rachel's arms.

"What happened?" asked Heatblast, taking Ally into his arms.

"Ken happened," Rachel said, her voice a bit snappy. "Oooooh! I should have rubbed his face into the pavement for what he said to Ally!"

Four Arms put his first set of hands on Rachel's shoulders and the second set on her upper back. "Hey," he said. "Don't you think Ken learned his lesson? Rook told us what happened."

Rachel took some deep breaths to calm down. "Yeah," she agreed. "But man, I wish you had seen Ken running with his tail between his legs from Miss Amelia's broom. It was hilarious."

A chuckle escaped the three before they looked at Ally who was crying a little. "Ally, you shouldn't listen to Ken's words. That boy is nothing but trouble," she said.

"But, is it true?" Ally asked. "Did you leave him because you only care about yourself?"

That one question made Rachel want to go after Ken with a broom like Miss Amelia and pound the boy into the ground, but she took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"Ally," she said gently. "If I only cared about myself, would I have allowed all our alien friends to come here to live? Or let you come visit whenever you want?"

Ally thought about for a moment and then shook her head. Her cousin was right about that. "Then you shouldn't take what Ken said to heart," Rachel finished.

"You mean it?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Ally, we love you no matter what. It doesn't matter if you're adopted or blood-related, love sees no difference and that's what makes a great family."

Ally nodded and felt her surrogate brother rub her back soothingly as Four Arms came up and hugged the two and Rachel joined in and they all enjoyed the warm embrace. Even Ally, who learned and understood that she was loved, no matter what.

* * *

**It's true. Love sees no difference.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
